


Here We Are, Under the Stars

by Cocopops1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Vehicle Force (1984)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Just a lot of softness, Nightmares, Rare Pairings, S1, Sort Of, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Lisa wakes up to find Shiro missing again, and she finds him in an unexpected place.





	Here We Are, Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between ep 1 and 2.

Lisa wakes with a start. 

She blinks at the darkness, wondering what sound woke her. It takes her mostly still asleep brain a good few moments that it wasn’t a sound that woke her, rather it was the lack thereof. 

That and the sudden lack of warmth behind her. 

She twists around in the bed, heart rate picking up as she sees that besides her, the bed is empty. Tears spring to her eyes as for a moment she thinks it had all been a dream. Shiro didn’t come falling from the sky in an alien pod. He’s still gone, and she’s still alone. 

The first sob is building up in her throat when she recognises her surroundings. Everything is sleek and pristine, nothing like her room in the apartment she had moved into some time after the Kerberos mission. She is on the Castle of Lions. And if that part really happened, then Shiro  _ must  _ be here too. 

A sound pulls her out of her frantic thoughts. She holds her breath, trying to pinpoint the source. Another sound comes soon after, a small, broken whimper, and it comes from… the closet?

Lisa frowns as she pushes her covers aside. Another whimper comes from the closet as her bare feet land on the cold, metal floor, followed by a low, pained whine. 

It’s the obvious pain that quickens Lisa’s pace as she takes the few necessary steps to get to the closet. The door is open just a crack, kept open by what looks like an Altean shoe. Lisa slowly pushes the door all the way open to reveal Shiro, curled up on his side. His face twisted in pain, his eyes clenched shut even as tears leak out of them, glistening in the dim light in the closet that came on when she opened the door.

For a moment, Lisa is frozen. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Shiro cry before, and she’s certainly never seen him in so much pain before. The scar across his nose stands out starkly in the pale light and her heart breaks as she thinks of what pain he must have gone through when he was held captive and she wonders if that’s what he’s dreaming about. 

He lets out another sound of pain, louder than before. It snaps Lisa out of her frozen state and she crouches down before him.

“Ro?” she whispers, reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

He wakes instantly, and violently, shooting upright with his cybernetic arm held protectively out in front of him. 

The sudden movement startles Lisa, sending her backwards and onto her butt. 

Shiro looks around wildly, obviously disorientated.

“Ro.” Lisa says again, hoping to catch his attention, and it works.

Shiro’s wild eyes land on her and she sees the moment he comes all the way back into reality.

“Lisa?” he asks, his voice rough with sleep and confusion.

Lisa pushes herself onto her knees and closer to Shiro. She reaches out and cups his cheek in her hand and he leans into the touch. She uses her other hand to wipe a few stray tears off his face. 

“Takashi.” She murmurs his name. 

His eyes meet hers and in them she sees a world of pain and confusion, and her heat breaks even more. 

“Why are you in the closet?” she finally asks the first question that pops into her head. 

Shiro’s eyes crash closed, and shame writes itself upon his face. 

“I couldn’t - I tried but I -” his eyes open again and Lisa sees not only shame burning in them, but guilt too. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” She says, as distressed as he is, she’s not willing to push him on it. She pulls him into her arms instead, holding him as he shakes.

They stay like that for a long while before his shaking finally stops. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lisa asks in as soft a voice as she can manage. 

Shiro tenses in her arms and for a long moment he doesn’t say anything.

“No.” he finally answers, “I can’t - I -”

“It’s okay.” Lisa’s quick to reassure. “You can tell me when you’re ready.” 

He relaxes again and for a moment they’re both quiet, then Lisa has an idea. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” she says, “I found something while you and the others were out flying that I want to show you.”

Shiro looks up, obviously intrigued, and allows her to pull him to his feet.

“What is it?”  he asks in a whisper as she leads him out of their room and past the other paladins’ sleeping quarters.

She flashes him a smile over her shoulder. “You’ll see.”

She leads him down a few different halls until she reaches the room she’d found earlier. She presses the button to open the door and pulls Shiro inside. 

Shiro freezes as he catches sight of the view that greets them. The room is an observation deck of sorts, with a sort of a window that allows them to see through to the outside world. A lake stretches out before them, glistening beneath the light from the stars above. The stars themself glitter in the night sky, their light unimpeded by any unnatural lighting, illuminating the world below in a silvery glow.

The view is even more beautiful than it had been during the day and Lisa’s own breath is stolen by its beauty. 

She pulls Shiro further into the room so that they can both see the view better. Once they reach the “window,” Shiro wraps his arms around her from behind, holding her close as they both gaze up at the stars.

Lisa eventually begins to hum her favourite lullaby. Shiro tightens his arms around her and begins to sway them both to the tune of her lullaby as the stars glitter above them.

Things would not be easy, that much was obvious, but as long as the stars were shining, and they had each other, Lisa knew they would be okay.


End file.
